Minis Mahn
Minis is a character in the Summon Night Series, first appearing in the light novel “To The Place Where You Should Return” (帰るべき場所へ, kaeru beki bashou e), and later appearing on every kind of Summon Night material (Light Novels, Drama CDs, Games, etc), with exception of Summon Night 4. Personality Minis start off as a snob little lady that see poor people and summon beasts as nothing more than slaves. However, she rapidly change her way of thinking when she become friends with the Flat Gang and learn to control her summon powers, becoming a very polite, kind and caring girl. She still teases and toy with people she consider her enemies though. Background She was born in the Mahn family, but was unable to use their Sapureth related summon techniques. However, she was able to use a pendant summonite with a Wyvern. This proved to everyone that she was actually a genius, but her lack of training made the creature run amok. She was helped by the Flat gang but was later targeted by the Wordein family that where the original owners of the pendant. She was very confused with everything but with Gazel’s scolding and Fizz’s friendship, she was able to overcome her conflicts and clear up her mind. Being finally able to Summon and communicate with the pale giant Wyvern “Silveaner”. She later got to make reconciliation with Fizz and the two exchanged ribbons as proof of their friendship. Development Summon Night 2 Minis appears again when she meet the main character while being chased by the Kelma Wordein. During all the commotion she dropped Silveaner's Summonite Stone. She got very depressed but Yuel found the stone and give it back to her saying she didn’t want to steal her friend. The two immediately became best friends and this was something very special for Yuel that thought that humans would treat her only as a slave. Later, Minis was able to made a truce with the Wordein family and was finally able to cool down her mother after all the trouble she caused. She help the main character during the final battle against Melgitos. In her ending she will stay by the protagonist side in the Forbidden Forest after the battle. In the Linker Route (Also known as the “Gaiden” Chapter), she comesback to Seijent, where she meets her friends from the Flat Gang again, especially Fizz. They form a alliance to destroy all Geils in the Forbidden Forest. Summon Night 2 ~ My One and Only Prince She goes to watch a royal tournament with her friends and ends up lost in the coliseum, she is helped by a kind old man that says he is Minis’s mother old friend. This man is actually the king of the Saint Kingdom, Sufort. He is also Forte’s father. He and Minis’s mother were lovers and Minis is their daughter. This had to be kept as a secret because of the scandal that would cause. This also explains why she is the only one in the family that can’t use Sapureth Summons, since her father affinity is with Maetropa. Summon Night 3 After the tournament, she goes to investigate the Forsaken Island together with her friends. It turned out Melgitos was trying to revive himself using his “Black Kasura” to manipulate the super technology that sleeps in the island. They are able to defeat him once more with the joint forces of the two parties. Trivia *Minis has a unique ability called “Panic Summon”, where she can call fourth a random Summon attack without the need of the specified Summonite Stone, the result is defined by Minis’s Luck value. *She was one of the most promising characters in the franchise. Having strong links with very important figures, being a ridiculous powerful genius, and being allies of 3 different Party of heroes. She would certainly become a vital character for future games in the series, but FELISTELLA made the time skip of 300 years in Summon Night 5, so she is probably not alive anymore. *Minis equip rods to fight, but she actually don’t use them to summon. During her summoning animation, she is seeing pulling a broom to do the ritual. Maybe she was meant to have a unique type of weapon, much like Lipre and Sesil, but this was scratched during some point in the development. *Minis is the most recurring character in the series, with more appearances than Mei-Mei. Appearing in 2 games, 2 light novels, 2 Drama CDs and many other cameos. *There is a Minis character made for the Mugen Fighting game engine. It’s surprisingly well made. *During the Linker route in Summon Night 2, if the player is using Magna, there is a event where Fizz teases Minis of being in love with the hero of the first game, Magna and Gazel at the same time. Seeing her reaction, this is probably true. *In the Summon Night tarot collection Minis represent "The Star" card. Gallery 17-The Star.png|Minis in "The Star" Tarot Card Minis-Mugen1.gif|Minis Mugen Character Minis-Mugen2.gif|Minis Mugen Character SN2-13.jpg|Minis & Yuel in a Promotional Art SN2-15.jpg|Light Novel Cover Summon Night Drama CD1.jpg|Drama CD Cover SN2-Minis2.jpg|SD Minis SNCollection2-Minis.jpg|Minis in a rare card from Summon Night Collection Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 2 Character